


Super Penguino

by RogueishDreamer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Post Reveal, Pre-Relationship, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueishDreamer/pseuds/RogueishDreamer
Summary: Lila is telling lies again and Adrien steps in to defend his lady.





	Super Penguino

**Author's Note:**

> I kept seeing all those posts and and stories with Lila spreading rumors that Marinette was working with Hawkmoth. And I'm tired of the angsty salt, so here's a different take.

Adrien Agreste’s fists clenched tightly at his sides as he stood in the doorway of the classroom. He listened as Lila blatantly lied to the class about Marinette again, his anger growing with each lie spoken.

She wasn’t even there to defend herself!

And he couldn’t believe Alya was just standing there, letting her talk about Marinette like that. And Nino was just as complacent, ignoring all the drama with his headphones over his ear. He couldn’t believe that anyone in the class would entertain Lila’s outlandish lies. Especially after everything Marinette had done for every single one of them.

She was Ladybug as if she would ever work with Hawkmoth. And even if she hadn’t been the spotted heroine, Marinette was too genuine to help that madman. And he told the class as such.

“Marinette is the most selfless person in the school. Of course, she’s not working for that terrorist,” Adrien snapped as he marched towards the commotion.

He noticed a couple of his classmates shoot him odd looks, but he ignored them to glare at the liar in front of him. He barely caught Lila’s gaze narrowing on him before her face morphed into one of faux sympathy.

“I know Marinette seems nice—”

“She is nice,” Alya interrupted and Adrien was pleasantly surprised when Chloe voiced her agreement.

“Too nice to have any decent common sense,” Chloe said.

Though it did sound more like an insult than a genuine compliment. But at least she didn’t seem to believe Marinette was in line with Hawkmoth.

“But how do you explain all her disappearances during an attack,” Lila persisted.

“She’s probably hiding like any sane person,” Nathaniel commented as he worked in his sketchbook. He briefly glanced up to see everyone’s gaze on him and froze, his face turning as bright red as his hair.

“Well isn’t it suspicious that someone like Marinette hasn’t been akumatized,” Lila replied, irritation starting to creep into her voice.

Nino had placed his headphones around his neck and stood beside Adrien. “What do you mean someone like, Marinette?”

“I-I mean, you know how she spazzes out sometimes,” Lila replied with a gulp.

“Yeah she’s anxious, but she does a lot of meditation with her mother,” Rose pipped up, Juleka nodding her head. “That was such a cute picture she posted of them on her Instagram.”

“Adrien’s never been akumatized either,” Max spoke up as he conferred with Markov.

Kim rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he added, “He’s never around when an akuma attacks either. What if he’s working with Hawkmoth too?”

Chloe shrieked as she glared at Kim. “You leave Adrikens out of this!”

While the class started to argue amongst themselves, Alya was eyeing him like he was some new case that she was determined to crack.

He was glad to have shifted the focus from Marinette. But he didn’t need it on him either. What if they connected the dots?

Marinette would skin his hide.

Thankfully, Alix gave him the opening he needed.

“What if they’re sneaking off together to play Super Penguino,” Alix snickered, elbowing Alya in the side.

Adrien coughed inconspicuously and attempted to avoid eye contact by looking up at the ceiling while fiddling with his bag strap. Nino and the girls immediately picked up on his silent hints.

“Dude…,” Nino trailed off, eyes wide as he stared at his best friend.

Alya wasted no time and pounced. “Sunshine, you better fess up.”

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and did his best not to meet Alya’s gaze. He could see Lila pouting from the corner of his eye and he resisted the urge to smirk.

“W-what, fess up?”

Hah, and his Lady said he couldn’t act.

Alya squealed and grabbed his arm. “Seriously?”

“Don’t tell my father, you know how he gets, but yeah we sometimes sneak off to play Super Penguino” Adrien spoke. He knew them learning each other’s identities would only be a good thing. Now they could effectively cover for each other.

The whole class froze, and he could just make out Plagg’s snickering from his shirt pocket. He didn’t have time to wonder what was so funny when there was a loud crash from behind them.

Marinette was standing in the doorway, her face as red as Nathaniel’s had been moments ago. 


End file.
